1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising stepper, and more particularly to an exercising stepper having a simplified construction and enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising stepper in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 384716, and comprises a shaft tube having a periphery formed with two slots, a pivot member pivotally mounted in the shaft tube and provided with two catch rods each protruded outward from the shaft tube and slidably mounted in a respective one of the two slots, two pedals each pivotally mounted on the shaft tube and each provided with a suspension rod rested on a respective one of the two catch rods of the pivot member.
In operation, when either one of the two pedals is stepped downward by the user's one foot, the suspension rod of the pedal is moved to push and move the respective catch rod which rotates the pivot member to move the other catch rod which pushes and moves the suspension rod of the other pedal so as to move the other pedal upward. Thus, when either one of the two pedals is stepped downward by the user's one foot, the other pedal is moved upward synchronously.
However, the shaft tube needs to form two slots in the working process, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the shaft tube is formed two slots, thereby decreasing the structural strength of the shaft tube. Further, the load of the whole exercising stepper is completely concentrated on the shaft tube, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the shaft tube.